Elle était brune
by zairoon
Summary: Cadeau spécial Saint Valentin...Fic toute mimi pour changer XD


**Auteur:** regarde le nom compliqué qu'elle doit écrire … **keikeiaznqueen** : )

**Sujet:** Tennis no Oujisama ! ;p

**Genre:** Eto… Romance/Humour

**Disclaimer :** Aloreuh les personnages ici présents, ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, et la fic ici présente ne m'appartient pas aussi ; en effet, je ne fais une fois de plus que traduire étant donné que je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans une fic qui n'en finirait plus, et surtout parce que je suis en panne d'inspiration en ce moment !

**Pairing:** Bon ben on s'en doute ! Ryo/Saku.

**Déclaration de Zai : **je pense avoir tout dit dans le disclaimer mdr… C'est toujours pour vous faire patienter en ce qui concerne le prochain chap de « Princess of Tennis » bien que le chapitre soit déjà traduit j'ai dit qu'il serait poster uniquement la semaine prochaine XD et oui je suis sadique mais bon on le sait ça looool.. Euh, j'ai « omis » de demander l'autorisation à l'auteur pour la traduction mais bon étant donné que j'ai précisé qu'elle était pas de moi ça va je pense lol (Oui, la grosse flemmarde que je suis a pas envie d'attendre une réponse de la n'auteur de la fic donc voilà XD)…Sur ce, j'espère que ce petit One-shot vous plaira ! ENJOY !

* * *

**Elle était brune**

C'était le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

Et ça n'avait jamais été le jour préféré de l'année pour Ryoma.

En fait, il _détestait _le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

C'était le jour où personne ne le laissait tranquille, où aucune _fille_ ne le laissait tranquille.

Le garçon aux yeux de chats entra dans la cour de l'école. Des filles, dans leurs classes, le surveillaient par les fenêtres. Elles disparurent alors des fenêtres une part une. Ryoma savait très bien où elles se rendaient. Il courut jusqu'à son casier et fit tout ce qu'il avait à faire aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. A la seconde où il fit un pas, une pléthore d'objets-féminins-non-identifiés-en-train-de-couiner occupa la salle. Ladite salle qui jusque là était bien calme était maintenant remplie d'une cinquantaine de filles essayant de donner leurs précieux chocolats à Ryoma.

Ce n'était pas que Ryoma n'aimait pas le chocolat. Il adorait le chocolat, mais il n'aimait pas être coincé sous des gens qui essayaient de balancer des trucs dans ses bras. C'était une étouffante situation, et il en était presque mort.

Les filles disparurent les unes à la suite des autres, chacune riant nerveusement de leur réussite à donner leur amour au prince. Ryoma ouvrit les yeux alors qu'il observait le calme régnant à nouveau dans la salle. Il se sentait abusé. Il s'était toujours senti abusé le jour de la Saint-Valentin, c'était le jour où les filles flanaient autour de lui pour lui donner pleins de trucs. Il soupira en regardant la montagne de boîtes devant lui.

Chocolat, pensa-t-il, oui il avait aimé le chocolat. Il ramassa une boîte et prit la lettre s'y trouvant. Il arracha l'enveloppe et jeta un œil sur l'écriture.

Le papier était rempli de stylo rose et il y avait un bord rouge avec pleins de cœurs dessinés par l'expéditrice. Ca n'était pas la lettre qu'il recherchait.

Il attrapa plusieurs autres lettres et regarda la signature à l'arrière de l'enveloppe. Non, pas celle-ci, et pas celle-là non plus.

Ryoma s'assit sur le sol du local, regardant en vitesse les lettres, avant de les jeter dans un coin.

Bientôt, il y eut une énorme montagne de lettre à coté de lui, et toutes les enveloppes étaient déchirées.

C'est pas possible, pensa Ryoma. Mais pendant qu'il pensait ça, une autre pensée le traversa. Pourquoi ce n'était pas possible ? Qu'est-ce qu'il recherchait ?

Les lettres ne pouvaient pas être juste quelques mots, quelques confessions écrites au stylo rose, quelques cœurs dessinés. Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait y avoir autre chose, peut-être quelque chose en rapport avec cette fille aux cheveux bruns tressés.

Minute, que venait-il de penser ?

Bien, il devait admettre qu'il avait réellement l'intention de trouver la lettre de cette fille. Il était en train de chercher quelque chose depuis un moment. Il fouillait dans sa pile de trésor qui faisait envier les autres garçons quand il la voyait. Il recherchait quelque chose marqué par « Ryuzaki ».

Mais même.

Pourquoi ce n'était pas possible ?

Il n'aimait pas la Saint-Valentin, n'est-ce pas ? Et il s'en fichait si une certaine fille aux cheveux bruns avec de longues tresses, de grands yeux couleur noisette, une voix très douce, et une peau de porcelaine irrésistiblement douce, nommée Ryuzaki Sakuno ne lui donnait pas de chocolat.

Vraiment, il s'en fichait royalement.

* * *

Ca aurait pu être une journée très ordinaire. Elle l'aurait juré si il n'y avait pas ce gros béguin pour son prince. En fait, ce jour extraordinaire pouvait être absolument parfait si il n'y avait pas eu une foule de filles entourant Ryoma-kun dès le matin.

Elle n'en avait pas fait partie. Elle avait trop peur. Trop peur que Ryoma-kun ne voit pas son chocolat ; trop effrayée qu'il puisse ne pas le voir et le laisser tomber quelque part, et que quelqu'un le prenne alors. Terrifiée que la personne puisse lire sa lettre et la montrer aux autres. Elle en mourrait.

Non, disons les choses autrement.

Elle préférerait mourir plutôt.

Elle serait morte d'embarras et son esprit viendrait à ses funérailles, observant toute sa famille et parents et amis pleurant sa mort. Et même si elle était morte, elle espérait voir Ryoma lui aussi pleurer sa mort. Là, elle serait vraiment heureuse dans son cercueil et chérirait à jamais le souvenir de ce jour.

Mais bien sûr, elle ne faisait pas partie de la bande de filles qui avaient sauté sur Ryoma, donc elle ne pouvait évidemment pas mourir.

Finalement, elle avait sauvé sa vie, ce qui lui avait coûté un grand effort, puisque la plupart du temps c'était Ryoma-kun qui la sauvait ! XD

Elle pouvait maintenant faire face à Ryoma-kun fièrement ; elle pourrait dire à tout le monde qu'elle s'était elle-même sauvée !

Enfin, elle s'était sauvée de l'embarras, ce n'était pas une chose dont elle pouvait être fier.

Sakuno serra son chocolat contre elle. Elle ne savait pas quand et comment elle pourrait le donner à Ryoma-kun. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire devant les autres, ce serait trop embarrassant. Et elle ne pouvait pas le faire avant et après l'entraînement de tennis non plus, parce que les sempais seraient avec Ryoma. Leur laisser eux la voir en train de donner son chocolat à Ryoma serait pire que de le donner devant toute la classe.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle devrait être seule avec Ryoma. Et franchement, ce n'était pas totalement impossible à faire.

Sakuno avait pensé à quelque chose.

Ryomo-kun était généralement seul pendant la pause déjeuner, elle pourrait donc lui donner son chocolat à ce moment-là et éviter d'être humiliée.

C'est ça. C'est ce qu'il fallait faire. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre jusqu'à la pause.

* * *

Ryoma restait assis sur sa chaise, écoutant à moitié le professeur en train de parler sur les bases de l'anglais et les différents temps de conjugaison. C'était ce qu'il y avait à faire. C'était tout ce qu'il était censé faire.

Il était censé regarder le tableau, faire les exercices que le professeur donnait. Mais il ne regardait pas le tableau, et il ne faisait pas non plus les exercices.

A chaque fois que Ryoma se trouvait devant quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, il observait et analysait pour mieux comprendre.

Et c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il était censé regardé le tableau, mais il regardait Ryuzaki. Il était censé faire ses exercices d'anglais et écouter le prof parler, mais il était trop occupé à analyser l'absence de chocolat, de lettre de cette fille.

Il n'était pas en train de faire ce qu'il était censé faire. (On avait pas compris depuis le temps XD)

En fait, ce qu'il était réellement censé faire c'était de dormir pendant le cours d'anglais et d'avoir quand même un A.

Mais ce n'était pas non plus ce qu'il faisait.

Il observait la fille assise quelques sièges plus loin.

Il essayait de voir s'il y avait un chocolat caché sous sa table.

Il était désespéré.

Et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas donné de chocolat ce matin ?

Quelqu'un dans la tête de Ryoma lui dit que la fille ne l'aimait pas vraiment, et qu'elle n'avait pas préparé de chocolat pour lui.

Quelqu'un d'autre dans sa tête lui disait d'attendre. Peut-être que la fille l'aimait, mais ne voulait pas lui donnait le chocolat tout de suite.

Mais de toute façon, même si une personne en aimait une autre, elle n'était pas obligée de donner du chocolat à l'autre personne.

Et puis, qui avait dit que Ryuzaki aimait Ryoma d'abord hein ?

Exactement ! Pourquoi cette fille l'aimerait-il hein ? Et qui se souciait qu'elle ne donne pas de chocolat ?

Un son bruyant résonnait continuellement dans la tête de Ryoma. Il le mettait en garde et secouait ses sens. Le bruit remettait en cause les observations de Ryoma sur Sakuno pendant le cours d'anglais. Le son remettait en cause les analyses de Ryoma sur Sakuno ne lui donnant pas de chocolat le matin même.

Il était alors peut-être temps pour Ryoma de l'admettre.

En fait il espérait recevoir du chocolat de la part de cette fille aux longues tresses.

Il l'avait minutieusement observée pendant le cours.

Et en fait, il aimait le faire.

Les bonnes choses ne durent jamais longtemps et c'est ce qui se passa pour Ryoma.

Le cours d'anglais se termina avant même qu'il le sache, et ses observations sur Ryuzaki s'interrompirent brusquement.

C'était la pause déjeuner, et ça signifiait Momo-sempai, et repas.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, cela signifiait aussi chocolats.

Pour raison de sécurité, Ryoma n'irait pas manger avec Momo-sempai. Il irait se cacher sur le toit et ferait sûrement la sieste. S'il ne se réveillait pas à temps, il sécherait les cours.

Et ce serait alors la fin de la journée. Et donc, plus de chocolats, et plus de Saint-Valentin, le jour qu'il détestait.

* * *

Sakuno errait dans les couloirs de l'école, se demandant où pouvait être Ryoma-kun. Elle portait une boîte de chocolat et un autre bento pour son prince. Une minuscule goutte de sueur roula jusqu'à son menton. Elle marchait depuis un moment déjà, sans oublier qu'elle était très nerveuse. Si elle ne trouvait pas Ryoma-kun, elle serait condamnée à ne jamais lui donner de chocolat. Et alors elle souhaiterait réellement mourir d'embarras au lieu de ne rien faire du tout.

Où Ryoma-kun pouvait-il bien être ? Elle avait regardé partout : les terrains de tennis, les salles de classe, le gymnase, et même les toilettes. Mais elle ne l'avait trouvé nulle part.

Elle réfléchissait aux différents endroits où elle avait oublié de vérifier. Où donc ?

Montant les escaliers du bâtiment scolaire, elle pensait à ce qu'elle dirait quand elle serait en face de Ryoma-kun. Elle savait déjà que ce serait embarrassant, et elle savait aussi qu'elle serait sûrement plus rouge qu'une pivoine. Que ferait-elle alors ? Devait-elle balancer le chocolat dans les mains de Ryoma-kun et fuir ? Ou devait-elle le lui donnait poliment et s'en allait rapidement ?

Pourquoi dans tout les cas pensait-elle qu'elle devait quitter l'endroit où se trouvait Ryoma-kun le plus vite possible ?

Sakuno regardait le sol alors qu'elle montait encore les escaliers. Ca la rassurait et lui permettait de se concentrer, et surtout elle pouvait regarder où elle marchait sans risquer de tomber.

Si elle regardait ses pieds pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, elle ne tomberait pas aussi facilement que lorsqu'elle regardait le plafond.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua quelque chose.

Certaines marches étaient plus éclairées que d'autres, ce qui signifiait que la lumière du soleil venait de l'extérieur.

Mais il n'y avait pas de fenêtre près des escaliers.

Elle se secoua un peu et regarda où elle se trouvait. Elle était au dernier étage de l'école, c'est-à-dire, le toit. La lumière du jour venait du toit. En effet, la porte était ouverte.

Voyant cela, Sakuno devint curieuse et voulut savoir pourquoi la porte menant au toit était ouverte, alors que d'habitude elle était tout le temps fermée.

* * *

Ryoma était en ce moment endormi. Il faisait un très joli rêve sur lui et Karupin en train de surfer à Hawaii, quand il se réveilla brusquement.

Il resta allongé sur le sol, mais ouvrit les yeux. Il avait placé sa casquette sur son visage pour empêcher la lumière du soleil de l'aveugler au moment où il se réveillerait. Il n'aimait pas avoir le soleil devant lui, car il devait alors loucher. (XD)

Il soupira et grogna sur le fait qu'il s'était réveillé si rapidement. Les cours n'étaient pas sur le point de commencer et son magnifique rêve avait été interrompu.

Alors qu'il soupirait une fois de plus, il entendit des pas quelques mètres plus loin. Tout de suite inquiet, il resta sans bouger.

Les pas s'approchaient de lui, plus près, toujours plus près. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste à côté de lui.

Il savait que quelqu'un était là, mais n'osa pas bouger, pour raisons de sûreté.

La personne se pencha vers le visage de Ryoma et releva doucement sa casquette. Ryoma ferma les yeux juste avant que sa casquette soit enlevée et fit semblant de dormir.

« Ryoma-kun, » fit la personne, un sourire pouvant être interprété d'après le son de sa voix. La personne plaça ses mains sur le front de Ryoma et déplaça quelques mèches barrant ses yeux.

Ryoma savait très bien de qui il s'agissait.

Ah ! Maudit soit-il ! Pourquoi avait-il décidé de faire semblant de dormir ? Il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir fait ça.

Ryoma évalua les différentes possibilités se présentant à lui.

1. Il pouvait se réveiller et alors régler le problème Ryuzaki par la suite.

2. Il pouvait continuer à faire semblant de dormir et attendre jusqu'à ce que Ryuzaki s'en aille.

3. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant et pourrait juste s'endormir avec Ryuzaki à côté de lui. Mais ce serait impossible, puisqu'il n'arriverait certainement pas à dormir avec une fille près de lui.

Si Ryoma devait choisir, alors il prendrait le choix n°4.

4. Continuer à faire semblant, et se réveillait uniquement en cas de désespoir.

Si Ryuzaki décidait de se suicider et de sauter du toit, alors oui, il se réveillerait.

Il voulait éviter d'avoir affaire avec les gens. Il savait à quel point il n'était pas doué dans ses relations avec les autres.

Et donc il voulait éviter de se réveiller.

* * *

« Ryoma-kun, » fit la voix. Sakuno déposa son bento et son chocolat et balaya à nouveau quelques mèches du visage de Ryoma, « Toi aussi tu as de longs cheveux », dit-elle en riant nerveusement. Elle se rappelait le jour où Ryoma lui avait dit que ses cheveux étaient trop londs. D'un doigt, elle traça le contour du visage de Ryoma. Elle sourit et retira son doigt, « Quellle honte que tu sois endormi, » dit –elle, « Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger ».

Sakuno regarda son bento et sa boîte de chocolat restés sagement sur le sol. Elle reposa son regard sur son prince endormi, qui était dans une position pas naturelle du tout, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ryoma-kun était si adorable quand il dormait, enfin même quand il était réveillé !

« Je comptais te donner un chocolat, » fit Sakuno, soupirant car elle savait qu'elle parlait à elle-même, Ryoma-kun étant endormi, « Je voulais te le donner ce matin. »

Sakuno rit d'elle-même en pensant qu'elle était bien lâche. Elle ne pouvait rien dire à Ryoma-kun sauf quand il était endormi, comme maintenant.

C'est alors que quelque chose la frappa. Puisqu'il dormait, il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle était là, n'est-ce pas ? Par conséquent, si elle essayait d'éviter une humiliation mais voulait désespérément se rapprocher du prince, devait-elle faire quelque chose là tout de suite ?

Sakuno secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas bien. Elle ne pouvait pas profiter de Ryoma alors qu'il était endormi. (Ma pauvre si tu savais XD)

Ce serait la dernière chose qu'elle voudrait faire.

Sakuno regarda Ryoma une dernière fois et se leva, « Je te laisse ton cadeau et ton repas ici, » dit-elle. Elle sourit à son prince endormi et commença à partir.

Peut-être était-ce un mauvais timing, mais juste au moment où Sakuno allait quitter le toit, elle vit un mouvement du coin de l'œil.

Ryoma-kun était-il réveillé ? Venait-il juste de se réveiller ?

Elle fit un pas et resta là à écouter.

De là où elle était, elle pouvait entendre Ryoma-kun déballer le chocolat.

Son visage tourna au blanc quand elle réalisa ce qui avait pu se passer. Ryoma n'était pas endormi quand elle était en train de lui parler. Pas qu'elle ait dit quelque chose de très important, mais elle avait touché son visage plusieurs fois.

Et si il était au courant de tout ce qu'elle avait fait…

Sakuno voulait fuir du toit.

Etant connue pour son incroyable maladresse, ses jambes s'emmêlèrent quand elle voulut partir. Et le résultat fut qu'elle finit par terre. La porte du toit était encore ouverte. Sakuno voulut mettre un pied devant elle pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Mais il y avait encore une marche avant la porte, elle la manqua et tomba sur le sol du toit. Son esprit répétait pour elle-même « NOOOOOOOON » encore et encore.

Elle tomba sur ses genoux, juste devant une paire de yeux confus.

* * *

La voix répétait le nom du garçon et commençait à toucher son visage. Elle caressait sa peau ; c'était ça ce qu'elle faisait.

Ryoma n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le touche comme ça. Il était plus habitué à ce que les gens lui sautent dessus le forçant à rester immobile alors qu'ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient, c'est-à-dire soit lui mettre entre les mains du chocolat ou carrément tirer ses cheveux. C'était très différent de cette espèce de … toucher doux et lent.

« Quelle honte que tu sois endormi, » fit Ryuzaki. Ryoma avait déjà reconnu l'objet non identifié à côté de lui. En fait, il avait su de qui il s'agissait dès qu'il avait entendu le « Ryoma-kun. » Comment ne pouvait-il pas savoir. Qui d'autre l'appelait 'Ryoma-kun' ? Le reste de son fan club ( ce n'était pas Ryoma qui appréciait le fait d'avoir un fan club) l'appelait 'Ryoma-sama'. L'honorifique 'sama' surtout mis après son nom (ces filles pensaient que ça sonnait bien, mais Ryoma était contre ça. Il pensait que ça n'allait pas du tout) était très agaçant. Ca ne sonnait pas bien et fatiguait ses oreilles.

« Je t'ai apporter à manger. » fit Ryuzaki.

Le cœur de Ryoma manqua un battement.

Oui, pensa Ryoma, finalement quelqu'un pensait à lui apporter à manger.

Mais là encore, ce n'était pas comme si tout le monde pouvait trouver Ryoma sur le toit, mis à part Sakuno, donc ça n'avait pas de sens que quelqu'un d'autre lui apporte un bento.

Son enthousiasme ne dura pas longtemps. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Ryoma pour réaliser qu'actuellement il était toujours –endormi-.

Finalement désespéré, Ryoma resta allongé aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Il continua à écouter la fille murmurer.

« Je comptais te donner du chocolat, » fit la fille. Que voulait-elle dire par elle 'comptait ' lui donner du chocolat ? Où était passé le chocolat ? N'allait-elle pas le lui donner maintenant ?

« Je comptais te le donner ce matin, » dit Ryuzaki.

Ryoma resta allongé, réfléchissant. Peut-être qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas de chocolat après tout ; peut-être qu'elle ne l'aimait plus.

Il se frappa mentalement.

A quoi pensait-il ? Elle ne l'aimait pas dès le départ. De plus, il n'aimait pas la Saint- Valentin ; par conséquent, il s'en fichait de recevoir ou non du chocolat.

L'estomac de Ryoma grogna silencieusement. (Me demandez pas comment il fait XD)

Bien, mais il voulait quand même le bento.

Dans sa tête, il disait à Ryuzaki de partir rapidement pour qu'il puisse se lever. Si elle restait ici pendant toute la pause déjeuner alors qu'il faisait semblant de dormir, il allait mourir.

« Je te laisse ton cadeau et ton repas ici » fit Ryuzaki.

Ryoma sentit que la jeune fille s'en allait. Comptant cinq secondes dans sa tête, il sauta avec enthousiasme et déballa en premier le papier cadeau sur le chocolat.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait d'abord le chocolat. Il était plutôt censé aimer le bento, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était pas censé vouloir du chocolat…

Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, Ryoma prit le chocolat et commença à le manger. Ignorant la personne cachée derrière la porte du toit, il mangea le chocolat morceau par morceau.

Tout à coup, alors que Ryoma allait croquer un nouveau morceau de chocolat, un bruit se fit entendre près de la porte.

Des joues roses tombèrent devant la porte, suivies par des tresses brunes et un pied essayant de maintenir un quelconque équilibre.

La jeune fille tomba à genoux, et resta dans cette position.

Ryoma secoua la tête.

Non, pensa-t-il, est-ce qu'elle venait juste de le voir manger-

Non, il ne pouvait pas penser à ça, il devait rester cool, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, comme il l'était d'habitude.

« Ryuzaki » fit Ryoma. Il tenta d'imiter un air confus, le seul pour lequel il était doué.

Le visage de la fille était toujours immobile face au sol ; elle se mit à genoux et lentement se releva. Elle était en train d'examiner ses chaussures, et murmura alors un faible « Ryoma-kun… »

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » dit Ryoma, faisant semblant d'être surpris. Il était très doué pou ça. Il le faisait toujours pour énerver les gens.

Mais, voulait-il vraiment énerver cette fille ? C'était là le problème.

Bien, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit triste, ou même qu'elle pleure, mais demander pourquoi vous êtes dans un endroit en particulier ne faisait généralement pas pleurer les gens.

Sakuno releva lentement la tête, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Ses yeux étaient plus brillants que jamais, et son nez était rouge. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste de la main.

Et mince, elle pleure, pensa Ryoma.

* * *

Aujourd'hui est le jour le plus embarrassant de la vie de Ryuzaki Sakuno. C'était pas grave si elle se ramassait devant Tomo-chan, ou même son Obaa-chan. Même devant n'importe qui, mais pas devant Ryoma-kun, alors qu'elle venait juste de lui donner du chocolat et un bento pour la Saint Valentin. Tomber à ce moment-là était très grave. C'était la pire maladresse que Sakuno avait pu faire jusque là.

Elle s'était relevée d'elle-même. Les larmes avaient alors commencé à couler sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler.

C'était si embarrassant. Maintenant elle allait vraiment mourir de honte. Peut-être pouvait elle sauter du toit là tout de suite, et elle n'aurait alors plus besoin de faire face à Ryoma-kun. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire face, pourtant il était juste devant elle.

Il était comme d'habitude, mais alors qu'elle s'était relevé et avait essuyé ses larmes, elle s'abaissa lentement et s'excusa.

« G-Gomen Ryoma-kun, » dit-elle honteuse. Elle savait que ce n'était pas sa faute si elle était tombée comme ça, dérangeant Ryoma-kun alors qu'il mangeait du chocolat. Mais elle voulait s'excuser.

Ryoma était plutôt surpris que Ryuzaki pleure. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Etait-ce parce qu'il avait accidentellement laissé échapper le « pourquoi es-tu ici ? » de sa bouche, ou était-ce sa faute si elle pleurait ?

Ryoma était confus, et quand il était confus, il voulait toujours comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » dit-il, presque naïvement. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en disant cela. Il était exactement comme un gosse qui se trouvait devant quelque chose qui ne lui était pas familier.

Ryoma n'était pas habitué à être curieux en ce qui concernait les filles. Il n'était habitué à aucun sentiment concernant Ryuzaki Sakuno mis à part le fait qu'elle était simplement un autre humain. Mais aujourd'hui, il pensait différemment concernant Ryuzaki ; quelque chose de différent le rendait confus, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre.

« Ano… » fit Sakuno. Elle avait été à chaque match de Ryoma-kun, et elle avait observé Ryoma-kun à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, du début des cours, tous les matins, à la fin de l'entraînement de tennis. De temps à autres, elle faisait un bout de chemin avec Ryoma-kun quand elle rentrait chez elle. Bien qu'ils ne parlent pas beaucoup durant le trajet, Sakuno avait commencé à connaître certaines choses sur Ryoma. Elle savait ses différentes motivations, les choses qu'il voudrait faire. Elle connaissait les choses qu'il disait par habitude. Les différentes situations où il utiliserait « mada mada dane » pour s'échapper.

Elle le connaissait par cœur, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il voulait connaître la raison de ses pleurs. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude du fier Ryoma-kun, celui qui ne s'intéressait à rien ni personne, la dernière personne qui réaliserait que Sakuno avait un gros béguin pour lui.

Aujourd'hui, Ryoma-kun réagissait différemment ; ce n'était pas que Sakuno n'aimait pas ça. C'était juste qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça.

« Je… » Sakuno ne savait plus quoi dire. Pourquoi pleurait-elle exactement ? Pleurait-elle parce qu'elle était embarrassée ? Ou pleurait-elle parce que Ryoma-kun l'avait vue ?

Non, c'était le simple fait que Ryoma-kun l'ait vu tomber, la rendant ainsi honteuse, ce qui l'avait alors fait pleurer.

C'était exactement ça.

Mais elle n'allait pas dire ça à Ryoma-kun.

Pas question.

« Ano… Je…c'est rien, » Sakuno se força à sourire, essayant de cacher sa profonde humiliation.

« Hn ».

Bien, Ryoma n'avait donc pas eu la réponse qu'il voulait. Il voulait savoir pourquoi Ryuzaki pleurait, et la réponse qu'il avait eu était que ce n'était rien.

* * *

La cloche sonna la fin de la pause. Les étudiants commençaient à rejoindre leurs classes, s'ils n'étaient pas déjà à l'intérieur. Ryoma et Sakuno quittèrent le toit ensemble.

Ce n'était pas qu'ils ne voulaient pas tenir une conversation avec l'autre. Mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de choses à se dire. Ryoma tenait dans ses mains la boîte de chocolat et un bento non-mangé. C'était plutôt embarrassant de marcher avec ces trucs, ça ne faisait pas une bonne réputation à Ryoma le fait qu'il descende les escaliers avec Ryuzaki.

Mais aujourd'hui, Ryoma n'en avait rien à faire.

Aujourd'hui était un jour différent, et Ryoma était différent aujourd'hui.

Il était différent du fait qu'il s'en fichait de marchait avec Ryuzaki. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était Ryuzaki qui marchait à côté de lui. Si ça avait été une autre fille, il s'en soucierait.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ça ne faisait rien si c'était Ryuzaki. N'était-elle pas comme les autres filles, comme ces fanatiques groupies qui essayaient de l'impressionner ?

Ryoma observa la fille à côté de lui. Son visage était rose, et elle était en train de regarder ses pieds. C'était une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas ; pour quelles raisons était-elle si nerveuse à côté de lui ? Il voulait vraiment qu'elle le regarde…

«…Ryuzaki, » dit-il soudainement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait faire, à part suivre son désir…

Ryoma leva sa main gauche et la plaça sous le menton de Sakuno. Il releva doucement sa tête.

Sakuno était surprise par ce contact physique si soudain, surtout parce que c'était de Ryoma.

« Comme ça, » dit-il encore. Il était heureux de ce qu'il venait de faire, sur le moment.

C'est alors que les pensées de Ryoma se bousculèrent.

Que venait-il de faire ? Venait-il de soulever le menton d'une fille juste pour son plaisir ?

Ryoma paniqua. Son visage vira lentement au rouge. Un bien joli rouge, avant qu'il ne se calme.

« Ryoma-kun ? » fit Sakuno perplexe. Peut-être avait-elle rêvé, mais c'était un très joli rêve alors.

Ryoma avait-il relevé son menton ? Avait-il bel et bien touché son menton ?

Sakuno crut qu'elle allait devenir folle.

Il l'avait fait !

C'était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser.

Les deux arrivèrent à leur salle ensemble, et en retard. Ce n'était pas voulu, mais arriver en retard signifiait une pleine attention de la part de toute la classe quand vous entrez dans la salle. Et ce n'était pas la meilleure chose pour Ryoma un jour pareil.

Ryoma intervint le premier. Il commença à marcher plus lentement pour que Ryuzaki entre la première, mais la jeune fille marchait encore plus lentement que lui. Il entra donc le premier.

La classe immédiatement le regarda. Ils l'observèrent à chacun de ses pas, n'oubliant pas de remarquer le chocolat dans ses mains.

Ryoma était suivi par Sakuno, qui était encore dans un état second et avait toujours le visage rose. Tous se demandaient ce qui s'était passé entre ses deux là.

Pourquoi, l'un entrait en tenant des chocolats de la Saint-Valentin et un bento parfaitement enroulé, et l'autre entrait en rougissant de façon peu commune, ses jambes presque tremblantes.

« Echizen, Ryuzaki, vous êtes tous les deux en retard, » constata le professeur. Ryoma inclina simplement la tête avant de retourner à sa place. Sakuno suivait derrière lui, jetant parfois des coups d'œil aux élèves qui étaient dans sa ligne de mire.

La classe était comme une gigantesque salle de réflexion pour Ryoma. Il pouvait prendre le temps de penser, à ce qu'il voulait faire et ce qu'il ferait en conséquence.

Il tenait toujours dans ses mains les chocolats de Ryuzaki. Ces derniers étaient au top de la liste de ses souhaits de la matinée, quand il avait été entouré de filles l'écrasant presque. Il était hypnotisé par ces chocolats, comme s'il avait besoin d'eux, sans savoir pourquoi.

En y réfléchissant bien, il avait changé depuis ce jour, n'est-ce pas ? Ce changement avait-il un rapport avec les chocolats, et Ryu…non, et Sakuno ?

Après avoir soulevé ce problème, Ryoma arrêta de penser à ça. Il savait ce qu'il faisait maintenant, et il savait ce qu'il ferait par la suite.

* * *

_(Après l'entraînement de tennis)_

C'était un passe-temps.

Sakuno aimait retrouver Ryoma après son entraînement. Elle aimait l'attendre devant l'entrée de l'école.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur et commença à admirer une fois de plus ses chaussures. C'était une autre habitude, regarder ses pieds quand tu t'ennuies ou que tu es nerveux. Elle sentit le vent souffler sur son visage, faisant voler ses tresses dans les airs.

C'est vrai que le temps était spécial. Ce n'était pas un chaud mois de Février, vraiment. L'air était encore frais, et Sakuno aimait cachait ses mains dans son gilet.

Elle sourit et pensa à Ryoma-kun. Qu'avait-il pensé de ses chocolats ?

Elle pensa qu'il les avait vraiment aimés. Il les avait mangés avec tellement d'entrain quand il s'était réveillé et les avait vus.

Enfin, encore fallait-il qu'il soit endormi dès le début.

Sakuno ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait croire que Ryoma n'était pas réellement endormi. Peut-être était-ce la rapidité qu'il avait eu à déballer ses chocolats. Mais ce n'était pas un problème.

Des pas se dirigeaient vers les portes de Seishun Gakuen. Ces pas s'arrêtèrent brusquement quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de l'école. Un autre coup de vent froid traversa l'école. Ce n'était pas important, mais les tresses de Sakuno volèrent encore une fois.

« Ryuzaki ? » fit Ryoma en voyant les tresses voler juste derrière le mur les séparant, lui et elle.

Sakuno sortit lentement de sa 'cachette'. Elle sourit faiblement, incapable de penser à ce qu'elle pourrait dire.

Ryoma rit légèrement sous cape. Il savait que cette fille serait là, puisqu'elle était très souvent là. Et un jour comme celui-là… oui, il était temps pour lui de…

Ryoma marcha vers Sakuno très lentement. Sa respiration devenait irrégulière, mais ça ne faisait rien.

Il s'arrêta quand il fut devant elle. Il s'avança petit à petit de son visage, de plus en plus près ; si près qu'il pouvait la sentir respirer. Il arrêta son manège quand leurs nez étaient sur le point de se toucher ; et bougea la tête de façon à ce que ses lèvres soient près de son oreille.

« Joyeuses Saint-Valentin, » murmura-t-il doucement. Il se retira alors et resta debout devant Sakuno. Ryoma sourit et commença à marcher.

Sakuno, qui rougissait encore, pensait réellement que Ryoma allait l'embrasser. Elle marcha rapidement derrière lui, sachant qu'il l'invitait silencieusement à faire le chemin du retour ensemble.

C'était l'heure du coucher de soleil. Le géant orange était en train de s'effacer de l'horizon. Deux jeunes amoureux marchaient ensemble. Ils parlaient. Ils avaient finalement trouvé quelque chose à dire à l'autre, des choses qui ne les embarrasseraient pas.

Non, disons le d'une autre façon. Ils n'étaient plus embarrassés d'être avec l'autre, parce qu'il n'y avait plus de raisons de l'être.

Pourquoi les choses changent toujours le jour de la Saint-Valentin ? On peut se le demander.

Certaines choses ne changent pas toujours ce jour-là.

Mais le destin décida que pour ce couple-ci, le changement devrait s'opérer lors d'une journée aussi spéciale que celle-ci. Cela se passa quand ils surent comment montrer à l'autre qui ils étaient réellement.

* * *

Ryoma jeta ses chaussures dans un coin de l'entrée, « Tadaima ! » dit-il d'une voix forte. Nanjiroh apparut de nulle part. Il sourit à son fils ; c'était le sourire qu'il avait l'habitude de lui sortir quand…

« Fiston, as-tu reçu du chocolat d'une jolie poupée blonde ? » demanda-t-il.

Ryoma commença à monter les escaliers. Le chocolat que lui avait offert Sakuno tomba de sa poche au même moment.

« Non, » fit Ryoma, ramassant le chocolat. Il fit un sourire en coin à son père et se tourna alors vers l'étage, « Elle était brune. »

* * *

Et c'est de cette façon que se termina la Saint-Valentin.

Ce n'était pas le jour préféré de l'année pour Ryoma.

En fait, il _détestait_ le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

Mais, noter bien que _ce n'était pas_ le jour préféré de Ryoma, et non pas _ça n'avait jamais été._

Il _détestait _le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

Mais c'était ce matin.

En ce moment-même, il pensait sérieusement à marquer ce jour sur le calendrier de l'année prochaine.

_**Owari.

* * *

**_

Voilaaaaa c'est la fin de tout TT… mdr nan sérieusement c'est mignon vous trouvez pas ?XD… Je comptais la poster pour le 14 février mais finalement j'résiste pas à vous la faire lire le plus vite possible, et puis j'ai déjà prévu une autre traduction pour la St valentin dc voila XD… j'espère que ça vous a plu XD j'ai eu du mal à traduire, parce que la miss utilise un anglais un peu spécial XD fin bref bisous à touuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut le monde XD

Zai : )


End file.
